king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
This is Fighting Robots (Season 1.5)/Episode 9
The ninth episode of ''This is Fighting Robots'' aired on June 8th, 2018. It completed an additional round of battles, in order to determine the competitors in the Top 8 of the competition. Competing robots *Blue *Cat King *Formula *Greedy Snake *Ninja *Red River Hong *Sandstorm *Shrederator Tiger Claw *Tánshè *Thunder and Lightning *Tungsten *Vulcan *Xiake Setup The episode contained another round, where the remaining robots in the competition would each fight once, either in a head-to-head fight or in a rumble. The robots could then earn points on behalf of their teams, and the success of each robot on behalf of their teams would influence the decision of each celebrity captain at the end of the round. Zheng Shuang won the round after winning every battle except for the final occasion. Each team (bar Zhang Yishan who had only two robots on his team) was then required to drop two robots from their roster, to finalise the Top 8. The robots that advanced to the Top 8 at the discretion of their celebrities were Greedy Snake, Red River Hong, Sandstorm, Shrederator Tiger Claw, Tánshè, Tungsten, Vulcan and Xiake. The robots eliminated at this stage were Blue, Cat King, Formula, Ninja, and Thunder and Lightning. Battles Shrederator Tiger Claw vs Tánshè Shrederator Tiger Claw entered the battle with an alternative shell, swapping the ramped shape with block teeth for a straight curve with many sharp teeth. Sa Beining apologised to Brian Nave's team for placing Shrederator Tiger Claw against a highly disadvantageous opponent, but Brian Nave accepted that Sa Beining was required to make a quick decision and prepared to win the fight. Shrederator Tiger Claw attempted to spin up to speed, but Tánshè immediately charged into it, and ricocheted the spinner into the air, causing Shrederator Tiger Claw to land with a crash, showering sparks. Tánshè followed this up quickly, and rammed it again, which kept the robot airborne. Tánshè repeated this attack near the flame jets, and steered Shrederator Tiger Claw into the arena wall, which it bounced away from. This afforded Tánshè the opportunity to drive under Shrederator Tiger Claw and carry it to the corner of the arena, where Tánshè fired its flipper. Although Shrederator Tiger Claw stayed within the arena, it landed inverted after colliding with the arena wall, so Tánshè kept its distance until the referee counted Shrederator Tiger Claw out of the fight, deeming it immobile. Winner: Tánshè (3 points for Green team) Cat King vs Xiake For this battle, Xiake was outfitted with two wedgelets, while Cat King used its vertical spinner. Both robots met in the center of the arena, and Xiake was immediately able to breach Cat King's wedge, repeatedly hitting it from below, throwing sparks and Cat King together. A big hit from Xiake launched Cat King over one meter into the air. Xiake maintained its assault, pursuing the fleeing Cat King from behind, and also struck its wedge in order to grind at the underside of Cat King. Pieces of Cat King were visibly strewn across the arena, after Xiake's grinding attack had created shrapnel. Cat King had lost full control of its wheels, and was largely turning in circles, although Xiake backed away to the center of the arena and briefly stopped moving, with its drum also disabled. Xiake revived, and drove straight under Cat King's wedge to toss the robot high into the air, again throwing more loose pieces from Cat King. However, Xiake's strong lead was suddenly threatened when Xiake attempted to drive Cat King into the wall, and instead lost mobility under the spikes lining the arena wall, seemingly pinned. A total of twenty seconds passed, while Cat King's team encouraged the referee to count out Xiake while it was stuck. However, the referee did not count Xiake out of the battle, and the robot was turned off and on, as signaled by the LED's behind the robot's drum, which had started spinning again, and Xiake escaped, to the visible joy of the referee. Once Xiake re-entered the battle, it reasserted itself by driving under the side of Cat King to ram it into the wall housing the Grinder. Cat King's team were visibly upset, while Xiake rammed Cat King into the Grinder, completing seven rams before time expired on the battle. The battle was sent to a Judges' decision, after Xiake had appeared to have dominated the fight. However, the captain of Team Bad Kitty asserted that Xiake had been immobile for twenty seconds during the battle without being counted out, and reminded the celebrities and Judges that a robot may only be immobile for ten seconds. Both the Judges and the celebrities reviewed the footage of the battle, and based on Xiake's twenty seconds of inactivity, the victory was awarded to Cat King, awarding Zheng Shuang's team with another three points. Winner: Cat King (3 points for Green team) Ninja vs Thunder and Lightning vs Tungsten vs Vulcan Lightning, equipped with its wedge, immediately bumped into Vulcan, but overturned itself by scaling Ninja's wedge. Ninja missed Lightning with its sword attack, but Vulcan struck the underside of Lightning with its own axe. Tungsten had pinned Thunder in the corner of the arena, tossing it over while ripping metal away from it. In a bigger hit, Tungsten sent Thunder flying through the air, spinning around. In defence, Lightning rammed into the back of Tungsten, but this did not stop Tungsten from hitting the back end of Thunder. In the background, Vulcan rammed Ninja into the other corner of the arena, asserting its dominance. As Thunder landed on Tungsten's spinning disc, it immediately caught fire and lost mobility. Lightning attempted to push the burning carcass of Thunder away from the battle, while Vulcan slammed into the side of Ninja's wedge. Lightning was again thrown into the air as it drove into Ninja's wedge, and Tungsten started to focus on it, throwing Lightning over with a powerful disc attack, following this up with a lighter hit, and an attack which threw sparks from the wedge of Lightning. Vulcan was still succeeding in its efforts to hold Ninja in the corner of the arena, bringing it towards the Grinders. Tungsten pushed Lightning into a Grinder, overturning it. Ninja also pushed Lightning backwards, which had long lost full mobility. Suddenly, Vulcan rammed into Tungsten, and almost overturned it. Vulcan and Ninja seemingly collaborated, holding Tungsten in a corner, which allowed Vulcan to land a blow with its axe, although Ninja missed with its own attacks. Tungsten escaped, and again drove into Lightning, although its spinner was disabled at the time, and Vulcan barged into it. Although Vulcan landed a hit on Tungsten, it vented a large amount of gas while retracting its axe, and became trapped on Tungsten's wedge, as it was pushed into the wall, near the flaming Thunder. While Ninja kept its distance, Tungsten and Vulcan remained within proximity of each other, until a powerful drive from Vulcan allowed the wedge shape of the robot to overturn Tungsten. Although it was momentarily motionless, Tungsten used its axe to self-right, and it then powered up its spinner once again, punching Ninja's wedge upwards to throw the whole robot over. Vulcan continued to push back, but drove into Tungsten's spinner, and was cast into the air. Vulcan retreated, driving into a Grinder, and eventually managed to trap Ninja on the ram rods, before time expired on the battle. Split seconds after the battle had officially ended, Tungsten landed a late hit on Ninja, which had already stopped moving, and threw it over one meter into the air. Although this battle was likely discounted, the battle was sent to a Judges' decision, which still went in favor of Tungsten, with both Vulcan and Ninja each collecting a point for their teams. Winner: Tungsten (3 points for Green team. 1 point awarded to Vulcan of the Blue team, and Ninja of the Yellow team) Blue vs Formula vs Greedy Snake Blue immediately targeted Formula, but missed with its swing, and flipped itself over. Blue self-righted, but this time missed its attack on Greedy Snake, which had lightly pushed Formula. Blue continued to miss with its swings, flipping itself over near the arena wall, self-righted, and then failed to hit Formula which had driven far under it, finally landing a glancing blow on Formula afterwards. Greedy Snake charged Formula and briefly tilted it onto its back, but failed to grab it on two attempts. Eventually, Greedy Snake drove under Formula, clamped down on it and lifted the British machine, but Blue intercepted with a hammer blow and separated the two machines, then directly struck Greedy Snake. Formula pushed Blue back, as it was too small to be hit by Blue's hammer, and rammed it into the arena wall, while sustaining only a light hit from Blue's hammer. The arena hammer crashed down on Blue, knocking it off-balance. Formula made a similar push again, but fired its flipper at the wrong time, hitting thin air. Greedy Snake wedged under Blue, but it became stuck near the arena wall, and Blue landed three direct hits on Greedy Snake before Formula wedged under both machines. The three robots locked together in the center of the arena, with Formula controlling the pushing, while Blue repeatedly hit Greedy Snake. Formula managed to push both robots towards the wall, but could not use its flipper due to a gas leak, and eventually lost mobility altogether. In the final few seconds, Greedy Snake managed to lift Blue into the air, but still sustained hammer blows, and time expired on the battle. As Formula only lost mobility in the final few seconds of the battle, all three robots survived until a Judges' decision, which was awarded to Blue. Both Greedy Snake and Formula were rewarded with 1 point for their teams, while Blue received three for the green team. Winner: Blue (3 points for Green team. 1 point awarded to Formula of the Yellow team, and Greedy Snake of the Blue team) Sandstorm vs Red River Hong Red River Hong started the fight by driving around in circles, which allowed the approaching Sandstorm to momentarily push it towards a wall, but the Chinese machine escaped before anything more could be done by Sandstorm. Driving back out to the middle of the arena, Red River Hong landed a critical attack on Sandstorm, using its drum to send the robot through the air, and despite the robot being otherwise mobile, the pinned Sandstorm was unable to move. Red River Hong remained in the background as the British machine was subsequently counted out, awarding Red River Hong yet another victory. Winner: Red River Hong (3 points for Red team) Trivia *A large focus of the episode focused on the controversy surrounding Xiake's temporary immobilization against Cat King, and the subsequent decision to award Cat King the victory. Despite this, Xiake advanced to the Top 8, while Cat King did not. **As well as Cat King leaving the competition on a win, Blue also won its battle before being dropped from its team. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1.5 episodes Category:This is Fighting Robots